Acceleration and Expansion : Diamond and Pearl
by Literastiel
Summary: Including my own OC, Lucas and Barry enjoy the slow progress of their friendship. But Dawn and Sierra grow tired of the aggravating speed and decide to do something about it. Find out what that is, right here!
1. Prologue

I really want to do a long story for this couple because I love them so much, I don't know why I just adore them :') so without further ado. I'd like to create some kind of background for my other, less tasteful, stories about these two. Thank you for selecting Kaitolighto stories for your adventure today and I hope you enjoy the ride.

~:|:~

_8 years ago_

_A 7-year-old Barry ran up to his best friend's house. He knocked on the door calmly. A moment later, the door opened revealing the lovely Ms. Johanna Dia._

"_Oh, hello Barry," she smiled "I'll go and get Lucas."_

"_Thank you miss," Barry smiled cutely._

'_What a nice, calm little boy,' Johanna thought 'I'm sure he'll grow up to be a nice, well mannered young man.'_

_Johanna walked up the stairs, a moment later she came down with 7-year-old Lucas._

"_Hey Lucas," Barry smiled._

"_Hi Barry," Lucas returned the gesture._

_Lucas joined Barry outside._

"_Alright, remember why I'm letting you do this?" Johanna said "you're big boys now, so I want you to go to Professor Rowan's Lab, drop off the package and, unless he asks you to do something, come back."_

"_OK!" the two boys chimed in unison._

_They walked out of the town's borders and looked out at the grassy patches. They were excited and nervous at the same time._

"_Ready?" Lucas asked. Barry nodded enthusiastically. _

_The boys began walking through the grass. So far, no Pokémon attacks._

_They had almost reached the end of the first grassy area before a wild Bidoof appeared, it didn't look all that angry though. In fact, if Barry had been tempted to pat it's head and tick it off, nothing would've happened and they wouldn't of had to run away, into the woodland outskirts of Lake Verity and be cornered._

_The Bidoof had picked up back up along the way, there was now a pack of half a dozen slowly closing on them. Barry and Lucas were very scared._

"_Quick Attack!" a voice called. Before Barry and Lucas knew it a flash crossed their eyes. Within 2 seconds the Bidoof pack was passed out on the ground, KO'd._

_Barry and Lucas saw what had saved them _

_A Pidgey._

_The Pidgey then flew up into a tree and rested on the shoulder of a young girl._

_The girl then jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully on the woodland floor. She approached the two boys, somewhat menacingly._

"_H-hey, thanks for-" Barry began._

"_Shut up!" she spat and Barry obeyed "you! In blue! (Lucas) What did you do to upset those Pokémon?"_

"_Nothing, honest," Lucas said, holding his hands up defensively "Barry was just petting a Bidoof on the head when it suddenly went berserk."_

_The girl stepped back apparently in thought._

"_You! Barry!" she called "show me which one you were petting."_

_Barry looked at all the knocked out Bidoof, then pointed at the one he claimed was the one. The girl bent down beside it and inspected it. She stood up and there was a look in her eyes that showed she was PISSED._

"_This Bidoof?" she asked in a restrained voice, despite the temptation to lie, Barry nodded "This Bidoof has its front teeth loose. When you petted its head you caused vibrations in his skull that travelled down to its tooth and aggravated it."_

_Barry and Lucas were enlightened and understood what it was they'd done wrong._

"_Anyway, you've pissed his whole family off now," she said "just catch him and take him to a Pokémon Centre or something."_

"_I don't have any Pokéballs," Barry said quickly. The girl appeared to leer._

"_What about you Blue?" she asked. Lucas shook his head "…two even Pokémon trainers?"_

_They both shook their heads._

"_Then what the hell are you doing here?" she screamed._

"_W-we're delivering a package," Lucas explained quickly "to Professor Rowan!"_

_The girl looked at them._

"_Well then, you're in luck," she said "it just so happens I'm in need to get to Rowan's myself. So, you show me the way and I'll keep the wild Pokémon from trying to kill you. Deal?"_

_The boys looked at each other and seemed to contemplate it before sticking their thumbs up._

_The three walked around until they reached Sandgem Town and looked upon Professor Rowan's Lab._

_They walked in and gave the package to one of the assistants. The same assistant said that the Professor would return soon and greet them. So they decided to hang out in the waiting room._

_It was here they found out, their saviour's name was Sierra with her Pokémon Sunny, both were from the Kanto region. Though she refused to tell them why she was in Sinnoh, they ended up sharing a bond. A friendship. _

_Professor Rowan then returned and met the three youngsters. He then told them briefly about his latest work and released 3 Pokémon: Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig._

_They all played with the Pokémon, but of course they all had favourites:_

_Barry grew fond of Chimchar._

_Lucas loved Turtwig._

_Sierra adored Piplup._

_The 3 decided they had to leave. They said goodbye to their Pokémon friends. They reluctantly left, having completed their mission._

_They came to the point where the road split to Twinleaf Town and Lake Verity._

"_Where are you going from here?" Lucas asked Sierra._

"_The lake," she replied._

"_Why're you going to the lake now?" Barry wondered._

"_I'm staying there," Sierra stated._

_And thus, through much debate, it was decided that Sierra would stay with Lucas and Johanna._

~:|:~

And on that note, we're brought 8 years into the future or, as you know it, the present.

Sierra is still currently in Lucas' guest room. Barry developed his fast talker, fast walker personality and Lucas is the calm buffer of the group; diffusing Barry's impatience and Sierra's fire.

And they were, are and always will be the BEST of friends.

This story will truly begin, on the day they all met Dawn.

~:|:~

Well, I hope you enjoyed that little intro. You've read now please review. Until next time my darlings.

Ja Ne

Xxx


	2. Chapter 1

All right, I'm back with another chapter, which I hope you will all enjoy. So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road.

~:|:~

Present Day…

Sierra's alarm went off on her PokéPod, blasting Mary, from Johto, 's latest hit. The shock of the sudden noise sent Sierra straight up, but she calmed down as she realised what it was. She moved quickly, not wanting to wake up the other residents of the house. She quickly skipped across the room and turned off the loudspeakers.

Sierra stretched her arms. She then had to choose between going back to her nice, warm bed or do something with her consciousness. For some bizarre reason, Sierra chose the latter.

She went into the bathroom and started the shower. She removed her pyjamas (OK readers, calm down) and stepped in to the warming waters.

She allowed the warm water to flow over her body. She looked down; 15 years old meant still developing. Her figure was fine, of that she was adamant. It was her breasts that bothered her. Maybe wearing boy's clothes wasn't the best for such a thing, but she would rather be subject to the three legendary birds than wear a skirt.

She washed herself and then turned off the water, vacating the shower in exchange for her dressing gown.

She walked back over to her room and got dressed. Maintaining her casual style, she dressed in a t-shirt and knee length khaki shorts and a baseball cap.

She sat on her bed completely dressed and grabbed her Trainer belt.

5 Pokéballs.

She smiled at them all fondly. She wrapped the belt loosely around her waist and made her way into the kitchen.

Looking upon the wall clock, she was surprised she was the only active person in the house; Johanna usually being up long before her.

'_Maybe it'd be a nice surprise if I made breakfast today,' _Sierra thought, before deciding on actually doing it.

Sierra looked in the fridge; milk, eggs, bread.

'_Hmm, no bacon,'_ Sierra thought. She grabbed one of the Pokéballs and unleashed Pidgeotto.

"Hey, Coco," she smiled at the tweeting bird "do you mind getting some bacon for me? Grumpig bacon, not Spoink or Tepig."

Coco chirped happily. Sierra tied the money around the bird's foot before she flew out the open window.

It took the bird two minutes to return with the bacon in her beak and the change around the same foot.

"Thank you Coco," Sierra checked the clock "wow. Two minutes flat. You're getting faster all the time Coco."

The bird whistled cheerily at the compliment.

"Do you wanna fly around a bit Coco?" Sierra asked "go on. But if you race any other birds you better win!"

Coco sang happily and then flew out again.

Sierra then got to work on the breakfast.

Fried Bacon.

Fried Eggs.

Toast.

Nothing flashy but something wholesome.

As Sierra was frying the bacon, the smell must've wafted upstairs because Lucas floated downstairs with his mouth watering. He floated into a chair at the breakfast table, only to open his sleepy eyes and spot Sierra by the stove.

"Oh my," Lucas said surprised "the man of the house can cook?"

"Yes, and if the man of the house chooses, the boy of the house can starve," Sierra retorted "but it's up to the boy. Isn't it, Lucas?"

Lucas pouted slightly, but he nodded shyly. Sierra smiled at her power.

It took only another a few moments before Sierra set a plate up for Lucas. Lucas looked at the plate as if he hadn't eaten in a year. He quickly got stuck in to the meal, occasionally taking break to compliment the chef.

Sierra smiled oddly at Lucas' gluttony.

There was a rather loud, quick three knocks on the door.

Sierra opened the door to reveal the hyper face of Barry.

"Come quick! Come quick!" Barry yelled.

"What is it this time Barry?" Sierra sighed "is the red Gyarados back? Mespirit? Have you discovered a new eeveelution?"

Barry glared for a moment, before denying all of the above.

"There's some guy at the entrance to the town," he explained "he says he wants to challenge the strongest Trainer in town."

"What's he like?" Lucas asked, standing.

"He's about our age, apparently from Pallet Town, Kanto," Barry explained "he says he wants to face the best trainer."

Sierra looked from Barry to Lucas and back.

"Sierra," Lucas said "you're the only one in town who ever uses Pokémon in battle. He's asking after you."

Sierra took in the information before following Barry to the challenger.

~:|:~

At the entrance of Twinleaf Town was a young man with light brown spiky hair, he was wearing a smart black T and jeans. He had a smug look on his face.

Barry, Sierra and Lucas approached the man. He opened his eyes and looked at the trio.

"Is one of you the best?" he asked.

"I am," Sierra said strongly stepping forward "my name is Sierra. Who are you?"

"Oak's the name," he said "Gary Oak."

Sierra's eyes widened in shock, but narrowed in what was believed to be determination, but could easily been seen as rage.

"3 Pokémon," Sierra stated. Gary simply nodded.

"Lucas," Sierra called "referee."

Lucas moved in between the two Trainers. He raised his arms in the air.

"Battle. Begin!" he called.

Both trainers reached for their Pokémon and released them.

Gary released Electivire.

Sierra used Growlithe.

"Electivire! Thunder Punch!" Gary commanded.

Electivire charged his fist full of electrical energy and threw it towards Growlithe.

"Rouge, Dig!" Sierra said.

Electivire's attack missed its initial target but as it crashed into the ground, it caused a large shockwave that chased after Rouge.

Rouge jumped out of the ground behind Electivire, desperate to escape the makeshift Earthquake.

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Fire and thunder collided in a furious stack, but Electivire was a fully evolved Pokémon. Rouge's power couldn't match up to it. The Flamethrower was eventually pushed back until it struck Rouge, effectively shocking it.

It was a powerful hit but it wasn't a knock out. Rouge struggled to do so, but he stood up. He flinched as an electrical current passed through him.

'_Shit,' _Sierra thought _'paralysis.'_

"Rouge!" Sierra yelled "Defensive Strategy Beta!"

Rouge nodded and began digging again. He burrowed into the ground quickly, Electivire quickly activated Thunder Punch, per Gary's orders, and dived in to attack. As Electivire was about to hit the ground, Rouge jumped up from the hole.

Electivire clocked this and so moved his fist from its current course and moved into a Thunder Uppercut.

Electivire made solid contact with Rouge. Rouge opened its mouth in shock, but it then threw out a Fire Spin. The flames encircled Electivire's entire right arm, leaving burns.

As Electivire stumbled back, another surprise hit.

Rouge jumped out of the ground directly beneath Electivire. The Dig hit, double damage due to its effectiveness and another double due to Critical Damage.

Electivire fell back and fell. A red charge shot up Electivire's right arm, indicating the effects of a burn status.

Gary was shocked, he looked at the opponent.

The Rouge that was hit by Electivire was merely a Double Team. It didn't disappear after the first attack because the original Rouge was keeping its focus strong,

"Finish this Rouge!" Sierra smirked "Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe rolled into a ball and began to plummet towards Electivire.

Contact.

The fireball span into Electivire with great velocity, but was stopped by Electivire's powerful arms. It was then attacked by Electivire's Thunderbolt.

Once the damage had been dealt, both Pokémon were unconscious.

"Neither Pokémon are able to battle," Lucas concluded "the round is a draw."

Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"You were great Rouge," Sierra whispered "thank you."

"Trainers," Lucas called "please select your next Pokémon."

Both Trainers picked their next Pokéball. They threw it up in the air and allowed them to be released.

From Gary, Blastoise.

From Sierra, a Pikachu with a Lei flower behind its ear.

"Yes! You're going down Gary!" Barry yelled "Sierra's already proved how good she is, now she has the type advantage!"

"Barry! Show some respect!" Sierra snapped.

She sighed.

'_True, I have the type advantage, I know the field better than he does and we seem equal in terms of power and strategy,' Sierra thought 'but he's from Pallet Town. Meaning he got his first Pokémon from Professor Oak. This Blastoise must've been a Squirtle,, meaning this is most likely his best Pokémon. That worries me, as now I have to wonder what's in his third Pokéball if he can afford to pull this guy out so soon.'_

"Battle. Begin!" Lucas called.

"Blastoise! Bubblebeam!" Gary called.

Blastoise unleashed a powerful stream of bubbles towards Pikachu. Pikachu nimbly dodged each bubble. Pikachu looked happy with her achievement, until Gary ordered a Blizzard attack.

As Blastoise attacked, he aimed his cannons upwards. Leaving Pikachu confused. She soon found out the tack-tic as large bulbs of ice fell from the sky.

"Bloom!" Sierra called "Iron Team!"

Bloom nodded, she jumped high into the air. She was in a position where the bubbles were freezing around her.

Bloom's tail began to glow as she span around. Soon, waves of light were emitted from her tail.

'Iron Team' was an attack designed by Sierra, specifically for Bloom. Bloom gathered the energy for both an Iron Tail and a Double Team in her tail and then used the Double Team projection energy as a vessel for the attack power of the Iron Tail. Allowing multiple quick fire Steel type attacks in a possible 360 degrees firing line.

The ice balls shattered as Bloom span around and around. Bloom came back to the ground slightly dizzy. She soon regained his balance, and was ready to face Blastoise.

"Well," Gary began "while you were busy breaking the ice, we were preparing for this."

Blastoise aimed his cannons directly up, he then fired three severe shots into the sky.

The sky began to cloud over. Dark, grey rainclouds covered the sky in moments.

"Blastoise," Gary said coolly "Rain Dance!"

Blastoise raised his stumpy leg and smashed it into the ground. With that one action the rain began pouring down.

"Now, to deal with Pikachu quickly," Gary murmured "Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise re-aimed it's cannons and fired a powerful jet of water. Bloom moved out of the way, but slipped and skidded away form the attack instead of running.

"Hey Gary!" Sierra called "you forgot a fact about Rain Dance a lot of people forget!"

Gary narrowed his eyes, before Sierra explained.

"Rain Dance means Thunder has a 100% chance of success."

Bloom took the hint and threw its Thunder attack into the air. The lightning flew into the sky, small sparks travelled through the clouds before returning as a whitish-blue flare on top of Blastoise's head.

Blastoise took a severe amount of damage, but the attack wasn't definitive.

Blastoise looked up but was faced with the fatal blow.

A Pikachu's legendary Thunderbolt.

Blastoise had no choice, he fainted and was returned to the Pokéball.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," Lucas called "the round goes to Sierra."

Bloom, however, remained on the field.

Gary threw his final Pokémon onto the field.

Umbreon.

"Ready?" Lucas asked, both nodded "Battle. Begin!"

Both Trainers prepared to battle, but both had taken their turn in taking the first move. They weren't sure whether the other's Pokémon was fast enough to avoid the attack, strong enough to use the first attack or deal with the subsequent damage.

"Bloom," Sierra said "Power House."

Bloom was surprised at first but nodded. Bloom stopped moving and clenched in the spot.

Gary was worried about what could be the outcome of such a technique.

"Umbreon," Gary commanded "Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon made up for his trainer's hesitation with its lightning reflexes. The Shadow Ball was fired within one second of the command being called.

The attack fired towards Bloom, but Bloom simply sat there and took it. The attack hit, but Bloom did not move. She continued to tremble under the tension.

"Umbreon, Psychic!" Gary said.

Umbreon stopped moving before allowing his eyes to go from blood red to a mystifying blue.

A similar aura surrounded Bloom's body, attacking his mentality and internal normality. Bloom was suffering a lot of pain but he refused to move.

"Just hang on Bloom!" Sierra yelled, but she could tell Bloom was struggling.

Sierra had to think quickly, anything to get this tac-tic to work, when an idea popped into her head.

"Bloom!" Sierra yelled "if you pull of Power House, I'll let you run around in the nearest Power Plant!"

Bloom's eyes snapped open, but they also began to glow a deep yellow. The Psychic aura was shattered as an electric aura replaced it.

Bloom summoned a beast of electricity and lunged it at Umbreon. The attack connected but caused no damage. Yet.

"Power House complete!" Sierra smiled "Finish it Bloom! Ultrabolt!"

Electricity flew through the electrical aura. Virtually destroying Umbreon. Umbreon managed to put up some kind of defense as it survived. Although, there was heavy damage and Umbreon was suffering severe paralysis and burns.

Bloom stood up, with pride and glee in her eyes. Although, almost immediately afterwards she fainted.

Sierra rushed out to help her. She smiled, kissed Bloom on top of the head and returned her to the Pokéball.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Lucas called "the round goes to Gary."

Umbreon was standing, miraculously, but it was obvious he couldn't take any more.

"Finish this," Gary said "bring out your final Pokémon."

"…" Sierra hesitated, then sighed "Peck."

Gary was mildly surprised she called an attack and not a Pokémon. Then from behind Gary, Coco appeared. Coco went up to Umbreon and poked him in the ribs.

Umbreon's dire condition meant he had no choice but to fall.

"Umbreon is definitely unable to battle," Lucas said, a sad look in his eyes "the victor is Sierra."

Sierra ignored the announcement and wen to check on Umbreon.

"Is he going to be OK?" Sierra asked panicky.

Gary walked over calmly and returned Umbreon.

"He'll be fine," he said "congratulations."

"Yeah, whatever," she said "we need to get your Pokémon some help. I know some one here in town that can handle this. Lucas go and get your Mom. Tell her about the situation."

Lucas disappeared. The others followed him slowly.

~:|:~

After some R&R, Gary decided it was time to make his leave with his healthy Pokémon.

"Thank you so much for the snacks," Gary bowed to Johanna.

"It's perfectly fine," Johanna smiled "feel free to come back anytime."

"As for you Sierra," Gary smiled "I've been looking for someone to give this to. I've been carrying it around for nearly two years now and I've not find one worthy opponent. Please take it."

Sierra looked at what she was receiving only to find the Earth Badge of Kanto's Viridian Gym in her palm.

She looked up to thank him but all she saw was him disappearing into Umbreon's teleport.

She smiled.

"Lucas, Barry," Sierra addressed her best friends "we need to go to Professor Rowan's. Tomorrow."

Lucas and Barry looked surprised but agreed regardless.

Tomorrow is when our story really begins.

Until then.

~:|:~

Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too boring for you all. It wasn't my best chapter so please forgive me. Thanks. Now, you've read so please review.

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
